Son Of Clow
by Youkai Meimi
Summary: This is an ET ifc and alittle SS. Eriol is a lord and the son of Clow Reed a the most powerful migican known till Eriol was born and Tomoyo is a princess searching for her true love since her mothers said somthing on her death bed. People who are Kaho lik
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my new story! Winter brake rocked I got a whole notebook full of stories but that doesn't mean there good shoot. Well this is my new story. _

* * *

_A girl with red hair and butterfly wings who was very pretty was chasing a black panther with butterfly wings around the yard, while a teen with black hair and sapphire eyes watched with a little smile on his face. " Ruby don't you think Spinnel tired?" he asked the women. " Nope Eriol-sama why?" asked the women name Ruby. The panther used this chance to transform into a little cat with see threw wings and hide behind the teen. " Yes I am you crazy suger high freak!" Spinnel yelled and Eriol laughed a little. " Aww..my funs over maybe I'll bug Yue?" Ruby thought to herself, making both Eriol and Spinnle sweatdrop. A ringing sound in the maision behind them got Eriol's attion so all three went inside._

* * *

_Inside the house_

* * *

_The mirror near a big red chair was glowing a pinkish color , while making a ringing sound so Eriol answered it. " Yes?" he asked and a women with brown eyes and black hair who was quite pretty appered on it. " Eriol I need your help." she said very calm. " Yelan why did you call me this way?" he asked. " Because the book your father made is reacting to the princess of star's." Yelan said. " Really and who is the princess?" asked Eriol and Yelan eyebrow twiched a litttle annoyed. " Sakura, I would really think you knew that much." she said. " Yes Aunt Yelan." said Eriol smirking a little. " I need you to come to the palace now oh and bring your gardians and staff with you, you'll need them." she said and the mirror went back to normal. " Father..." whispered Eriol with a sigh then dissapered with a blue light._

* * *

_Li Palace _

* * *

_Eriol appered with Ruby and Spinnel with a magic circle around them, and a boy with brown hair and amber eyes walked up to him. " Eriol what are you- I called him here son." said Yelan cutting off the boy off. " Syaoran show Eriol to his room." said Yelan and Syaoran the boy told Eriol to follow him. Ruby looked at Yelan who nodded a little and Ruby sighed then flew after her master, with Spinnel following. _

* * *

_Syaoran and Eriol talk _

* * *

_" So Eriol what are you really doing here?" Syaoran asked. " Little cousin don't you know?" asked Eriol with a smirk on his face as Syaoran had anime vains appering on his head. " DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran yelled. " Okay no need to yell. As for why I'm here thats because my fathers book is reacting to the Princess Of Star's Sakura." said Eriol and Syaoran stopped walking. " Wha wha WHAT!" yelled Syaoran his temper broken. Eriol covered his ears as his cousin kepted yelling till Syaoran ran out of air. " Why so loud Syaoran?" asked Eriol. " Because I'm gonna marry her in summer." Syaoran whined. Eriol smiled his father smile and Syaoran just whined as he showed his cousin to his room. _

* * *

_If you hadn't noticed yet_

_Syaoran: Prince of the Li Kingdom_

_Sakura: Princess of the Star Kingdom_

_Eriol: cousin of Syaoran and son of Clow Reed. Actually a lord in the castle_

_Tomoyo: Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Sakura's cousin and lives in her castle._

_Well Review and be nice about it._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of Son of clow! Hope you like oh and for the rest of the chapters I don't own CCS

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a voice. Eriol shot up from his bed alittle shocked, then grumbled about a hyper red head butterfly girl. " Eriol get out of bed I think Sakura's brother here!" yelled Syaoran knocking on his cousin's door. " Why?" Eriol asked, but doing as he was told because well...have you ever seen Syaoran mad? " Ruby clinging to him scaring the shit out of him thats why." muttered Syaoran and Eriol laughed. " Okay okay okay." he said and walked out of the room, then Syaoran dragged him to his red haired butterfly thingy.

* * *

" H-help..can't..b-breath!" Toya said in gasps. Eriol put a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh at the sight. Ruby Moon was hugging Toya so hard he looked like a snake skin that was purple, so Eriol pulled Ruby off him. " Ruby.." he warned and she stopped being a pain in the ass. " Toya are you okay?" asked Syaoran trying to be nice since Sakura just walked into the room. Toya glared at Syaoran but said yes. " Syaoran!" shouted Sakura happily and hugged him. Eriol sighed and started to walk away when a cough came from behind him.

" Please show me to my room." said the girl and Eriol just looked at her like she was on crack. " What show me my room is now!" she said again alittle angery. A anger mark came on Eriols head and he turned to his cousin and pointed saying " Who the hell is this?" Sakura sighed and walked up to the girl and said " Tomoyo this is Lord Eriol, son of Clow Reed." " Who is going back to sleep since my cute little cousin needs to show them there rooms." said Eriol who was pissed off and walked out of the room. " Opps." said Tomoyo shocked alittle.

* * *

" Eriol come on!" yelled Syaoran at the migician. Eriol grumbled about somthing but jumped down from the wall. " Mother says I need to pratice, lets see how good you still are." Syaoran said. " Just don't louse this time Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. 

" Key that hides the power of day and knight, Sun and Moon shine your light RELEASE!" chanted Eriol. Clows magic circle appered under him and the small sun key turned into a big gold staff. Tomoyo's eyes widden as she saw this because of what her mother said one time, and Eriol transformed the staff into a sword. " START!" yelled Ruby and both teens dashed at each other really fast.

10 minents later

Syaoran's sword fell 20 feet away from him, and fell on his butt hard. " I win." Eriol said with a smile. His sword transformed back into a staff and then into a sun key. Turning around, Eriol walked away.

* * *

Well how did you like please review! Oh and not a very good meeting for Eriol and Tomoyo huh? 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I read the review's and some people are confused about the card thing. To tell you ther truth that stuff happens now!Thanx to the people who reviewed! By the way Yue isn't gonna be Sakura's gardian kay.

_

* * *

' Another boring day with anoying people.' thought Eriol watching Ruby and Yue fight. Tomoyo and Sakura were like how does he put up with this and that made him grin alittle. A loud boom from the libary made him jump alittle and look that way to see a redish glow comeing from there and he ran over to it, as did Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue and the anoying red head.

* * *

Eriol slammed open the door to the libary and saw a book with a lion on it glowing, causeing him to cursed. " Where is my master?" asked the book and made everybody look at it weird. ' Okay a book talking how "normal" ' thought Eriol. " Clow Book how bout you go back to sleep?" he asked and the book glew a darker red. " NO!" yelled the voice and Eriol looked like this --;;. Sakura came in and the book stopped glowing and floated over to her. " HOE!" yelled Sakura as it glew pink._

The lock on the book broke makeing Eriol grab the book or try but a shild went around it. The cards came out and flew away in random parts of the city and a gold lion came out. " H-hoe?" asked Sakura and she passed out, with Eriol moaning somthing about being cursed

* * *

" So your telling me that Sakura has to colect those cards?" yelled/ asked Tomoyo mad. " Yes and stop yelling." Eriol said glaring at her but she glared back. " Eriol if your father made it make him find it!" she yelled and the room fell selant. " Tomoyo one: my father is dead from the effect of makeing the book and two: don't you say another word." he ordered, his eyes as cold as ice. Tomoyo glared at him and ran out of the room.

5 minents later

" Can you please expain it?" asked Sakura. " Yes I will Sakura...

" There was a migican with great power 2 years ago and made a book call " The Clow" with cards that were very powerful but it strained his body and he died about 3 months ago leaving me 3 of the 4 gadiarns because of reason's you don't need to know. He had the power to see the future and said that you would be the new master. But... Since your magic is nealy as strong as it could be you need to seal them and change them into " Sakura Card"

Eriol said explaining most of the story (you'll under stand later). "Why didn't he leave them to you?" Sakura asked. Eriol's eyes softened alittle and said " Because are magic is to slimmer and I'm to powerful to controo them.". Sakura sighed and asked " When do I start." and Syaoran, Eriol and Yelan smiled.

* * *

So what do you think? If you have any idea's just say them. Oh and if you want to know the real reason about Clow's son visit my home page! 


	4. Chapter 4

_-Night Time-

* * *

_

_Eriol sighed as he looked over at the book shelf. ' Why now?' he thought about to use magic to get out of the palace but a knock on the door stopped him. " Lord Eriol may I come in?" asked a girls voice makeing Eriol eyeborw twich. " Yes you can Princess Tomoyo." he said sitting back down. _

_Tomoyo walked in with a frown on, just looking at Eriol who was starting to get anoyed. " Um Eriol... well I sorry for when I talked about your father. Its just I didn't know he died restently(sp) and I'm sorry I did. Thats all." she said smiling sadly at Eriol who blinked then smiled back. " It's okay only the Li Kingdom knew he died I shouldn't have gotten bad because you didn't know." Eriol said with a sad smile, makeing Tomoyo blush. _

_A big crash and booms was heard outside of Eriol's window makeing the two teens look out to see a hugearmy and the town on fire. " What the- Duck!" yelled Eriol cutting offTomoyo and pulling her down to the ground asa black magic ball came threw the window. " Key that hides theday and night, Sun and Moon shine your LIGHT!" shouted Eriol andhis staff came out. " Ka-so-to-Telaport!"he said and they telaported to where Sakura, Syaoran, Toya and the 4 gardians were.

* * *

Kero dodjed rocks that were falling from the celing, then suddely almost got squished by a blue glowing sphere but Yue cought the people in it. " Syaoran whats going on?" Eriol asked, while Yue gently put them on the floor. " I don't know Eriol but where's my mom?" he asked pissed. " How am I supose to know i was in my room when one of the attack hit my room!" asked Eriol now getting really pissed off. _

" Speinnel go look for the queen while we try to get out and Ruby try to get the armys attion." ordered Eriol and the two butterfly gardians nodded, flying away. " Yue I want you to go with Syaoran, Toyaand Sakura and Kero?" Eriol asked the lion who looked at him.

" Yes Eriol?" he asked. " Stay with your master okay?" Eriol asked. " Wait who's going to come with you?" Tomoyo asked. " Well you since you won't be able to use any magic here." said Eriol. Yue looked at the teen and said " I'm staying with you Eriol-sama." makeing Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdrop. " Okay Yue (can't boss you anyways you only listen to my father anyhow)" said Eriol whispering the last part.

A pink light came around SyaoranSakura and Toyaas a blue light came around Eriol and Tomoyo. Both angel gardains wings glew white and transforned into crystals. One blue and the other gold, with there symble on it. " Power of the sun and moon. shine your light and let us threw." chanted Eriol and Syaoran and both groups dissapered.

* * *

-A Forest(couple hours later)-

* * *

Kero dodjed rocks that were falling from the celing, then suddely almost got squished by a blue glowing sphere but Yue cought the people in it. " Syaoran whats going on?" Eriol asked, while Yue gently put them on the floor. " I don't know Eriol but where's my mom?" he asked pissed. " How am I supose to know i was in my room when one of the attack hit my room!" asked Eriol now getting really pissed off. 

_Erioland Syaoran shot up, wide awake now and looked around to see that they were at a camp site. " What happened?" asked Syaoran. " Yue says you used a high leval spell that even tires out the person who uses it no matter how much magic you have." Sakura said from the other side of the camp. " Explains the head ach." muttered both boys. " Who was that army though?" asked Eriol to himself closeing his eyes. _

_A symble flashed in his head that was on one of the flags in the troops and muttered somthing. " Kaho of Liufyia." both Eriol and Toya said at the same time. Brown eyes met Saphire eyes and the brown ones holded shock. " Her parents were friends of my...mother at one time." said Eriol really not wanting to and Tomoyo noticed._

_Syaoran cought on with this and said " The Li kingdom was sighning a pieace tready with them but I guess the princess didn't like it very much." and a noise cought there attion. " Spinnel?" asked Eriol shocked to see the black gardian's wings towrn in some places. _

_" The queen is not in the castle and the army cought Ruby , also they have a clow card as well." whispered Spinnel and he glew turning into a cat. " A clow card?" asked Sakura shocked. " So, Eriol what are we going to do?" asked Syaoran. _

_" Simple if there after the clow cards then we send his only son." Eriol saidsmirking like when clow had a good idea. Syaoran smirked at this. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other cofused and Yue smiled while Kero shook his head muttering somthing abot Father and son alright, makeing Eriol laugh alittle. A blue light came around Eriol and he telaported near the army baise._

_

* * *

_

_- Main road and Army head baise-_

_

* * *

_

_" Find the lord of the castle NOW!" ordered a women who was very pretty but acted ugly. Ruby glared at the women andsnarled " If you touch Eriol-sama I will kill you Kaho." and the women grinned. " If you have a chance that is." then lighing shocked Ruby makeing her scream and turn to her human form. _

_" Pity she's so pretty in both forms." Kaho sighed. " You wich she did nothing to you!" yelled a ruby eyed girl. " Miss Meling shut the hell up. If you were borh with power you have to use it." said Kaho. _

_" Sun BLAST!" yelled a voice, and the attack was aimed at Kaho, who put up a shild. " Ah Eriol its been awhile." she said and the ruby eyed girl put her hands on her mouth. " Lord Eriol please leave the'll kill you..Kyaaa!" yelled Meling and Eriol glared at Kaho. _

_" What do you want Kaho.." he asked words holding hate. " You." Kaho said and somthing hard hit Eriol on the back of the head knocking him out. " Eriol!" yelled Meling who was being holded back by Yelan.

* * *

_

Well you guys didn't see that happen did you please tell me how you liked it oh and I'll update if 3 reviews are sent in! 


	5. The shorest chapter ever!

_Tomoyo head shot up to the sky and closed her eyes. " Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. " Somthing's wrong with Eriol." Tomoyo told Sakura, also getting Syaoran's attion. " Well this is Kaho who... DAMN IT!" yelled Syaoran running into the woods, makeing the rest of the group follow. " Yue try to find Eriol please?" Syaoran asked while jumping into a tree, then jumping onto a different one every 5 secounds._

* * *

_- the army baise (3 hours later)-_

* * *

_Eriol felt somthing warm surrounding him and opened his eyes to see a pile of leifs buring. Grumbling about somthing he rubbed his head and felt a bandage. " Eriol-sama your awake." said Ruby happy but in a soft voice. " Eriol why did you come?" asked an older voice, makeing him sit up. " Its only part of the plan, what ever happened to me was only a bump in it." Eriol muttered, closeing his eyes. " Lord Eriol are the rest okay?" Meling asked. " Yes unless Sakura's cousin notices somthing wrong.." trailed off Eriol. Yelan was about to ask somthing but noticed Eriol was already asleep. ' Brother it seems your son is just like you in every way.' Yelan thought.

* * *

_

- A warn vist from a father-

* * *

"Eriol..." said Clow Reeds voice. " Father?" asked Eriol really not suprised as most would be. " Son you do know who she is right?" asked Clow and the teen nodded. " Yes I do but why?" Eriol asked, causeing Clow to raise an eyebrow. " Because she- Not that why did you have to die." Eriol asked in a whisper cutting off Clow. Clow had a sad smile on his face and walked up to Eriol. " Eriol I can't controll what happens in the past on the future, I didn't want to leave you alone but this was somthin I couldn't change." his father said and put a hand on Eriols head. " Your head is healed and please.. I don't want to see you die so be carful. Also tell Yue that he needs to listen to you." said Clow Reed and he dissapered, and Eriol started to wake up.

* * *

Very short I know but oh well Review! 


End file.
